


Extra - RadgeVision

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't been able to look over it yet. I will if I get chance, but if you notice anything let me know <img/> I'm really happy with this so any comments would really be appreciated!<br/>Also, I know the name is rubbish, but I needed something!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Extra - RadgeVision

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to look over it yet. I will if I get chance, but if you notice anything let me know  I'm really happy with this so any comments would really be appreciated!  
> Also, I know the name is rubbish, but I needed something!

Michael’s POV

We’d been officially going out for around 3 months now. But ever since he had come down from Scotland a few weeks ago, we’d never had a minute alone together. There was always someone else there, someone extra, and it wasn’t that I didn’t like these people, or that there was no one else that either of us had wanted to be talked to, but sometimes it was hard to have time alone. Of course, we were busy working on Still Got Legs for most of our time in the day. Liam was staying up with Ed and Tom, and came down every day with Ed to work on the album, whereas I stayed here with Alex and Charlie. It was a shame it had worked out like that, but neither of us wanted to be sleeping on someone’s floor.

There was also the slight issue that we hadn’t actually told any of our friends that we were together yet. I mean, I understand that it would probably be a lot easier for us if we did; I mean we would be able to have time together, as we could just explain and they would understand that. But we just did not feel ready to tell everyone that we were going out yet. Which meant we were sort of stuck here at the moment.Though we’d had a few close calls over these past few weeks.

I had been here a few days already when he arrived, and we almost got caught out straight away. We weren’t daft enough to start running into each other’s arms and start making out in the middle of the train station, well, not seeing as we wanted to keep it secret for the moment. I thought we’d managed to keep ourselves pretty normal to be honest, that was until Alex starting laughing hysterically, saying that apparently we looked like “star-crossed lovers”, which was not only scarily close to the truth, but also made us even more cautious of actually letting our friends know what was going on. We managed to sort of side step that by slowly weaning him off of the subject.

The second time was a little more difficult to talk our way out of. It had been about a week later, and we’d not even had chance to talk properly together, never mind anything else, so we sort of, excused ourselves, saying we were going to get a few bits from the kitchen. After only a few minutes, we could hear someone calling from the other room, probably wondering why it was taking so long to get a couple of forks. We quickly broke apart and started to make our way back, when we bumped into Charlie.

“Have fun?”

“I’m sorry?” Liam countered

“Seriously you guys, I get it with Alex and Tom all the time” I was about to question him about what he was trying to insinuate about us, but before I could he carried on. “Also, weren’t you getting some forks?” Damn, I thought to myself, no wonder it looked a bit suspicious, we were in there for almost 5 minutes and we didn’t even get what we went in there for. I sighed and went back to get them. It seemed like we weren’t going to get any more time to ourselves. So I guess Charlie knew about us now. Well, I kind of hoped so, or who knows what he is thinking! It’s not so bad though, I mean, we know that Charlie won’t tell anyone or anything, it probably won’t even make a difference.

The other days, after 2 weeks of us being together, but not actually having any time alone together, it changed, and we managed to get some time alone. We had been recording some of the backing vocals for the new album, and Ed, Alex and Charlie had decided to go out for some food, so we stayed here. This left us with some; well spare time, which we of course put to good use. I felt so good to finally have some time alone; we were sat on the couch, his arm around my neck, whilst one of mine was slowly making its way down his back. I’d always loved kissing Liam, it always felt like everything was suddenly alright with the world, and I’d missed it so much.

It was around 3 hours later when we finally decided that we should probably get up, and try and find the others. 2 hours was a lot of time just to get some food, so it seemed a little odd to me. I looked around trying to find my phone so I’d be able to text them, and find out if they were all ok. That’s when I heard Liam call from the other room, I walked over and he held a short note out to me. I looked down. 

“Hey Guys

We figured you might want some time alone to have a little catch up. Alex is staying with Tom over at a hotel tonight, and I’m going to be staying at Ed’s, so we’ve left you the house to yourselves tonight.

Have fun,

Charlie

Ps. Second draw down  – Alex”


End file.
